1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoelectric generator that generates power by electromagnetic induction between a permanent magnet and a generating coil due to rotation of a flywheel, and to a method for the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional magnetoelectric generators are known that include: a bowl-shaped flywheel; a plurality of permanent magnets that are fixed to an inner circumferential wall surface of the flywheel so as to be arranged circumferentially; a stator core that is disposed radially inside the flywheel and that has an outer circumferential surface that faces the permanent magnets; a generating coil that is constituted by: a generating coil main body in which conducting wires are wound onto respective teeth that are formed on an outer circumferential portion of the stator core so as to project radially outward at a uniform pitch in a radial pattern; and output wires that are led axially outward from the generating coil main body; and a fixing material that is applied to a surface of the generating coil and heat-hardened (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In these magnetoelectric generators, the output wires are fixed to the generating coil main body using a varnish at portions that are led axially outward from the generating coil main body in order to prevent an enamel coating of the conducting wires from being damaged by abrasion between crossover wires that connect coil portions of respective phases to each other and root portions of the output wires.
This fixing step is performed as a final step in manufacturing the magnetoelectric generator.
Specifically, the conducting wires of the generating coil main body are fixed to each other in a preceding step to this fixing step by applying a varnish to the generating coil main body and heat-hardening the varnish, then tip portions of the output wires and tip portions of the output lead wires are joined together by crimping and soldering, and the output wires are subsequently fixed to the generating coil main body by applying the varnish to the output wires and heat-hardening it.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-164096 (Gazette: FIG. 1)
In conventional manufacturing of magnetoelectric generator stators, one problem has been that a long time is required for manufacturing the stator since the time-consuming step of heat-hardening the varnish is divided into two stages.
Another problem has been that irregularities arise in the fixing of the output wires onto the generating coil main body due to irregularities in the quantity of varnish applied.